Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to covers for objects, and more particularly to protective covers for electronic devices.
Background Art
Electronic devices are continually becoming more powerful. Microprocessors and other processing circuits continue to become smaller while offering more processing power. Sensors, including magnetic, biometric, thermal, optical, and other sensors, are being manufactured in smaller packages while being able to gather increasingly more data with higher resolutions. Energy storage devices, user interfaces, and other electronic components are becoming more advanced as well.
Unfortunately, these technological advances do not always result in more robust design mechanically. Many electronic devices are still quite susceptible to damage when they are dropped or otherwise strike hard surfaces or objects. When an electronic device strikes an object and breaks, the result is frequently the need to replace the device, which is often a very expensive exercise. This is especially true with medical devices. If a scanner or imaging probe—which is a hand-held device in operation—is dropped, replacing the device may cost thousands of dollars. It would be advantageous to have a cover to prevent the expensive sensors on such medical devices from being damaged, yet without inhibiting ordinary use of the medical device.